You Just Can't Describe It
by emisonx
Summary: Emily doesn't know how she feels about Alison. She has Paige after all, but Alison is certain about how she feels. She loves Emily. The only problem is, Emily still thinks she's playing games. Alison just needs a way to show her that she's not without A finding out that she's in Rosewood.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my new emison story :)**

Chapter 1

Emily's POV

I missed her. I really did, but something was different. I didn't feel the same when I looked at her, the feeling I had before was love. But now.. Now it was empty. It wasn't a warm feeling any more , it was... I don't know how to describe it. It's like the taste of water, you just can't describe it.

I sighed as I interlocked my fingers with Paige's.

"What's wrong, Em?" Paige smiled at me.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I-I was just thinking about school" I quickly answered, hoping she didn't figure out I was lying. Paige didn't look convinced but she didn't ask again. I could feel my phone going off in mu pocket. I brought it up and looked at it. My eyes widened as I read off the screen.

"Meet me at our spot"

It was an unknown number but I knew who it was. Ali.

_Our Spot_. That brings back so many memories.

* * *

><p>I sat on the cold rock, and I kept checking my phone.<p>

"You never could sit still when you were nervous. Could you Em?" I could basically hear the smirk sporting it.

"Ali" I whispered, turning to face her.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew I was alive" She smiled softly. "I missed you. You always were my favourite"

"What are you doing here?" I sighed, realising what she was doing.

"I love you, Emily. I always have been in love with you"

"I have a girlfriend" I stood up, I was a lot of things but I wasn't prepared to cheat on Paige.

"But you don't love her do you?" She stood up as well and looked into my eyes.

"Oh my god. Spencer was right, you're still playing games with us" I walked away, leaving Alison looking dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_"Can I read you something?" She asked._

_I nodded my head slightly._

_"_I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. Have you got to that part yet Em?" __

__I smiled shyly, and I leaned in. She met her lips with mine, and then pulled away. She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.__

__-End of Flashback-__

* * *

><p>Alison's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. I was such a bitch that even now, they think I'm playing games. If I could turn back time, I wouldn't have been such a bitch. I thought everything revolved around me, I even had the audacity to tell Hanna that she was fat. And even now, I wouldn't be running from A.

I did love her. That was sincere, I just had to show her somehow. But the problem is, I don't think she loves me back any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alison's POV

"Emily, can we just talk?" I pleaded into the phone.

"Fine, but not now. I'm with Paige, meet me at the rock in 20 minutes" She whispered.

She didn't call it our spot any more, she called it the rock.

"Ok, see you in a bit" I responded, hanging up.

I waited outside Paige's house, not in clear view but I was there.

* * *

><p>"I saw you kiss Paige" I spoke, neither of us facing each other.<p>

"Yes. and? She is my girlfriend after all" She chuckled.

Her _girlfriend._ That should be me.

"I don't like it" I admitted but it didn't help that I hated Paige long before I went missing.

"You're jealous" She laughed softly.

"I'm not, I just don't understand why you can't be with me"

"You keep leaving, I can't have a relationship with someone who keeps running from someone. What if A caught you? I would be de-"

"That wouldn't happen" I interrupted, not liking what I was hearing.

"Listen, I can't be with you. I was in love with you before, but now... Now I'm just confused." Emily stood up. "Goodbye, Alison"

I wanted to stop her but deep down I knew she was right.

* * *

><p>Emilys POV<p>

Tears rolled down my cheek as I got in my car.

Why did life have to be so damn complicated?

I knew who I was in love with, and it wasn't Paige.

**Sorry for this short chapter but I promise Emily and Alison will be together soon. (Maybe next chapter ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alison's POV

Last night, Emily called me and said that we couldn't see each other any more. She didn't give me a reason, she just simply said "We can't see each other any more". I should have expected it, I should have never come back and left them thinking I was dead. That's one of the reasons Emily hates me, She was in love with me. I should have warned her or called, or did something. Just so they'd know, so Emily would know, I was alive. Some part of me wishes I wasn't. I know that's a horrible thing to say but It was true. Everything was so complicated, but one thing wasn't. I had to make Emily love me again. She loved me once, when I treated her badly, but this time I would make her love me again when I'm not being such a bitch.

* * *

><p>Emily's POV<p>

"Alison?" I said, groggily. I looked over to my alarm clock. 3.00 am.

"Emily, we need to talk" She sat on the end of my bed.

"Alison. Its 3 in the morning, couldn't this wait?" I asked, sighing.

"No. We have to speak now."

"Fine, what? But, I don't want to see you anymore, I thought I made that clear" I spoke a little more harshly than I meant to. But, the point was clear.

"I risked everything for you" Alison pleaded.

"You destroyed me. Ok? I thought you were dead." I held back tears.

"But I'm not. Aren't you glad that I'm not?" Alison looked sad.

"I'm sorry" I apologised. The truth it I was glad she was alive. She did pretend she was dead all these years but I couldn't think if she actually was dead.

"No, I'm sorry. Its my fault, this all is happening anyway. With A and everything" She smiled sadly.

"Paige broke up with me"

"What?" She gasped.

"Yeah. She said i wasn't spending enough time with her and that you would always come first"

"She knows I'm alive?"

"No, but she thinks I'm still in love with you"

"Are you?" She asked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

I opened my mouth to say something but she interrupted by kissing me. I felt fireworks when we kissed, something I hadn't felt in a while.

_**Lets just hope you won't have your heartbroken when she leaves.**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**A.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm thinking of taking 'A' out of this story and just focus on Emison but I'm not sure. And also, none of these chapters are going to be NSFW because I can't read them without getting disgusted so I'm not going to write them :P**

Chapter 4

***Flashback* **

Alison's POV

I scanned the cafeteria for potential friends that I could lead. I was of course going to be the most popular girl here at Rosewood High, I was in all my previous schools so what makes this different. Sure it's in a new town and new people but every boy and girl is the same when it comes to popularity. Popularity means power, and no one can pass up an opportunity for power. My eyes fell on a girl sitting with 3 other girls. Her name was Emily Fields, I knew that because she was in my English class. She looked up and spotted me looking at her, I smiled and she looked away blushing. This was going to be easy.

3 months later...

I became best friends with Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. Something was different about Emily, she was in love with me or at least had a crush on me which wasn't strange. Emily was dating Ben but I knew that boys weren't for her, I didn't have a problem with it but I did have a problem with her not coming to terms with her sexuality. After all, it was nothing to be ashamed about. She was beautiful after all, if she was as confident as she was beautiful, she could have anything she wants. But she's afraid...

***Present***

Emily's POV

I looked myself in the mirror and sighed. My life went from normal (as normal as you can get in Rosewood) to the complete opposite. I woke up everyday, scared. Scared that Alison would just pack up and leave, scared she'd realise that she was actually straight and it was just a phase. Or, that I'd realise that I wasn't in love with her any more. I hardly think the last one was going to happen but there was always a possibility. I took off my pyjama top and threw on a grey tank top and jeans. I heard my phone buzz, I walked over to where it was charging and I saw I had gotten a text.

_**I'm really sorry about the way I ended things. Do you want to meet for coffee and work things out or just talk?**_

_**Paige x**_

I replied back.

* * *

><p>"I want to get back together, Emily" Paige sighed.<p>

"I can't" I stated, looking down at the ground.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"I just can't" I repeated, wishing there was a rewind button to when I replied 'yes'.

"I thought you loved me" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"I did, until you broke my heart. You dumped me for no reason at all, and now you expect me to come crawling back because you want to get back together" I snapped. Who did Paige think she was? And that's when I walked away, I left her. I left her for Alison..

Maybe that was the worst mistake of my life, or the best I haven't decided yet.


End file.
